A Taste of Africa
by SuiLon434
Summary: When Adet moves in next to the Fuentes family, a certain violinist can't help but notice her African beauty, but everything isn't as pink and pretty as it looks on the surface. Things are happening in the house next door and Enrique is determined to find out what.
1. Discovery

"_Buenos__días,mamá_," Junior kissed his mother on the cheek and sat

down at the table for breakfast. "Morning, baby," Nikki said and sat a

plate before him, piled high with sausage, eggs, and pancakes. "Sleep

good?" Junior nodded, shoveling food in his mouth, choking when a

heavy hand slapped him on the back. "Slow down," his dad, the

youngest Fuentes brother greeted him and then kissed his wife on the

cheek. "Where are your brothers?" he asked Luis Jr., commonly known

as Junior. "They're still getting ready." Luis shook his head. "They take

more time than your mother. Have you seen the moving truck outside?"

he directed his question at Nikki.

She shook her head. "No, new family?" "Apparently," Luis leaned

against the counter. "I think they're African. They're speaking in some

kind of language that sounds like it." Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Really

now? This should be interesting," she checked the clock and yelled

upstairs for her sons to hurry up. They had school in twenty minutes

and she wanted to at least feed them a piece of sausage before they

ran out to run to school. Ten minutes later the rest of the set of

triplets came downstairs, each greeting their parents and taking a few

pieces of sausage to take with them on the road. "See you, boys. Have

a good day," their mom called to them as they left the house

one-by-one.

"Hey, look," Enrique nodded to a girl next door standing on the porch

looking lost, biting her lip. She had ebony skin and long, curly black

hair wrapped in a silk orange bandanna. Her skinny jeans led into

orange pumps, making her even taller. Paired with a yellow off-the-

shoulder top she was the epitome of beautiful perfection.

"Adetokunbo," a voice called from inside the house. "Adebowale," the

girl stormed into the house. "I told you not to call me that!" Juan

smirked. "She's cute." He looked at his watch. "Maybe we'll see her

later, but we gotta go," he pulled on his youngest brother's elbow.

"Come on, Enrique. Stop staring after the _chica_ and let's go!"


	2. Coming to America: New Beginnings

"What do you want, Bo?" Adet snapped at her older brother. "Hurry up

and clean your room. You know Ikenna hates messes," he glared down

at her, arms crossed. "My room is clean," Adet protested. "Not clean

enough," Bo hissed through clenched teeth. "Now, go. And don't make

me wait. We have school in," he checked his watch, "five minutes. It's

impossible not to be late, but I guess I can make up some kind of

excuse to tell _vader_. Maybe Ebele can distract him." Adet huffed. "Fine,

give me two minutes and I'll be back."

Adet raced into her room and went to a cluster of unpacked boxes and

proceeded to hastily, but neatly stack them atop each other and slide

them into a corner out of the way. There hadn't been much time to

unpack last night, only to pull out her toiletries and set a spread out

for her bed. She looked into her bathroom and straightened her

toiletries into a neat row on the sink, making sure her towel and bath

cloth were hanging at equal and level lengths. After taking a last quick

look around she ran back into the front room where her brother

impatiently stood.

"All done," she cheerfully said and walked past him to get their book

bags. "Let's go." She handed him his and walked out the door. "_Ma_,

we're leaving!" Bo called to their mother and off they went to school.

After picking up their schedules they stopped in the hallway to part

ways. According to the school maps that had been given to them by the

secretary their school days began on completely different halls. While

the two were both seniors, Adet was only a year younger than Bo,

starting school earlier than she should have, causing her to be in the

same grade level as her older brother. She never minded it though. It

always made her feel unique being younger than everyone in her grade.

"This is where we part, I guess. You'll be OK, right?" Bo's brow

furrowed. Adet smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, _ouer broer_. I'll be

fine. Are _you_ going to be OK?" Bo looked around almost suspiciously.

"Of course." He bent down and kissed Adet's forehead. "Have a good

day. I'll see you later." Adet closed her eyes and relished in the heat of

the kiss he had bestowed upon her. It always comforted her to know

that Bo cared. He was like the father she wished she had. "You too. I

love you, Bo." Bo lightly smacked her cheek affectionately. "_Ek is lief vir _

_jou__ook_. Now get to class." He nodded to the stairwell beside them and

turned around to go to his class a few doors down. Smiling after him,

Adet climbed the stairs to her first class: Chemistry with Mrs. Peterson.

She knocked on the door before walking in. "Come in," a voice called.

Taking a deep breath, Adet said a quick prayer. "Katonda, give me

strength." She opened the door to find twenty-five pairs of eyes staring

at her. "Um..._hallo_. I mean, hi!" She walked to the front of the

classroom, determined not to let the other students' frankness get to

her. "I'm Adet, the new transfer student." She handed the hard-ass

Chemistry teacher a sheet of paper. "Ah, Adeto..." "Just Adet, please,"

Adet stopped her. Mrs. Peterson nodded. "Alright, well since this is your

first day I'll give you some slack on being late, but only because I'm in

a good mood. Now I have a zero tolerance policy. No cell phones

allowed, even if it's an emergency from your parents, your friends, your

boyfriends or girlfriends, your dog, or even God. They can call the front

office if it's important enough. In addition, no gang-related clothing,"

she gave Adet the infamous speech.

"Understood?" Adet nodded her head, overwhelmed. "Good; glad to

have you in my class. You can sit over there beside Enrique. Fuentes,

raise your hand. We can finally make this class even with you here."

Adet looked around the room and saw a Mexican kid in the far side of

the room sitting at a blacktop table by himself raising his hand lazily.

His hair was pitch black and he had deep blue eyes, almost gray, his

lips dark pink. His skin was lightly tanned with a thin sprinkle of dark

freckles across his nose and he held a fine air of defiance about him.

"Hi," Adet whispered as she slid in next to him. "Hey, I'm Enrique.

What's up?" he lightly tapped his pencil against his notebook,

pretending to pay attention to what Mrs. Peterson was saying. "Not

much. I'm Adet." Enrique's eyebrows raised. "Pretty name for a pretty

girl," he flirted, making Adet blush. "Thanks," she giggled. "Fuentes!

Afolayan! I'd suggest you stop talking now unless you want to serve

detention for me." "Sorry," Adet said bashfully. "Afolayan?" Enrique

teased. Adet blushed again and shrugged. "I'll explain later." Enrique

smirked. He had a feeling this school year might not be as boring as he

thought.

* * *

A/N: You can picture Adet as Tika Sumpter from Tyler Perry's the Haves and the Have Not' dad, Ikenna, will be portrayed by Hakeem Kae-Kazim. The mom, Ebele, by Gabrielle Union and Bo by Tristan Wilds.

Translations:

_Vader_: father

_Ma_: mother

_Ouer Broer_: older brother

_Ek is lief vir jou ook_: I love you too

_Hallo_: hello

Katonda is the creator god. He rules over help, judgement, etc.


	3. Invita

The day went by quickly and ended maybe just a little too soon for Adet's tastes.

Teens poured out from the doors of Fairfield High in a desperate attempt to get

away from the confining walls of strict protocols and monitored activity. Adet and

Enrique had almost every class together and had been getting to know each other

better all day. He'd been her guide and she'd been his company. "There goes my

brother," Adet pointed to Bo who stood by the flag pole glaring at the herd of

students through narrowed eyes."Bo!" she called and ran to him. "Bo, this is

Enrique. He's our next door neighbor. Enrique, this is my brother, Bo." "What's up?"

Enrique nodded and held his hand out for a handshake. "Your last class is on the

main floor closest to the door. I've been waiting for ten minutes. What took so

long?" Adet looked at him worriedly. "Bo, don't be rude. And we got caught up in

the crowd. No big deal," she shrugged. Bo raised an eyebrow. "It is when-." "What's

up, _hermano_?" Jr. walked up behind his brother and clapped him on the shoulder

heavily. "Who're your friends?" He winked at Adet and waved. "_Sí_, who's the

_mamacita_?"Juan flirted.

"_This_ is Adet and her _brother_ is right here," Enrique introduced his brothers in a

scolding voice. "Oh," Jr. laughed. "_Lo siento_, _señorita_." Adet giggled. "_Es bien_. This

is my brother, Bo. _L__ekker_ wees," she directed the last statement to Bo firmly. Bo

rolled his eyes and nodded to the brothers. "_Hallo_. Adet, it's time for us to get

home. Ikenna will be expecting us." Adet sighed and nodded. "OK. Are you guys

coming?" She directed her question towards the brothers. Juan shrugged. "Might as

well. We live next door." Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their separate homes.

"Well, this is it," Enrique motioned to his house. "Hey, our parents are having a

cookout and the rest of my family is coming into town. You two should come." His

gaze stayed focused on Adet. She smiled shyly and then looked back her brother.

"We'll think about it. Thanks." She and her brother turned to leave and she stopped

on the doorstep to wave back at him. He put his hand up in farewell and rolled his

eyes as his brothers swarmed around him laughing and teasing him with his obvious

infatuation with the Nigerian beauty. She giggled and left.


	4. Caught In The Act

Adet woke up the next morning, light streaming in between the cracks of the blinds on her window. She yawned, lifting her head sleepily to check the clock. 7:15 A.M. She jumped out of bed quickly and pulled on her silk robe that pictured scenes of the Serengeti and tied up her hair. She ran down the stairs and slid around the corner, nicking her toe on the edge of the wall. "_Kak!_" she exclaimed. "Adet," her mother, Ebele, poked her head out of the kitchen. "You know better than to use that language in the house," she scolded her daughter. "You'd better be glad that Ikenna and your brother left early to look for a job. You know that you are supposed to be down here at exactly six o'clock to prepare breakfast." "I know, _ma_. I'm sorry. I woke up late and my alarm clock didn't go off," she kissed her mother on the cheek. "It's OK. Just do not let it happen again, _ja_?" She handed Adet a plate of food. "Best to hurry and eat. We have to clean today and decorate, then we must start on dinner. Ikenna said they will not return for lunch today so we can rest for a little while before they come back, but not long."

Adet nodded. "_Ja_, mother. Just give me a minute." She ate swiftly and washed her dishes. "I am going to bat out the dust from the blankets and then hang the clothes after they are washed. I think I saw a fence behind the house; hopefully there will be a line to hang the clothes." Her mother nodded and went about her business cleaning the kitchen diligently. After everything was washed, Adet took the wet cloths outside and luckily found a line. The sun was now coming out fully and the street was coming to life. She checked her watch and saw that it was 9 A.M. As she hang up the cloths she started to hum, sinking into the comfort of the songs from her motherland. "_Diep in die woud, hulle is almal rondom jou. Die geeste van die moederland die beskerming van jou met al hul nie die een wat jy omhels deur die skouer. Maar die een wat in besit is van die hy sal sekerlik lei die die geeste van die moederland. Die moederland, die moederland... _" Claps startled her from her peaceful trance. She turned sharply to see Enrique and his brothers. "Wow, _chica_! You've got a pair of lungs on you," Enrique exclaimed. "_Dankie_. Thank you," she blushed. "What song was that?" he asked. "It is a song of the spirits. _Die manier waarop die geeste lei_. The Way the Spirits Lead. My mother used to sing it to me when I was little." She picked up her twine basket and set it on her hip. "For a second I almost thought I was back home. Then it really would have gotten strange," she chuckled. "Are your parents home?"

"Yeah, we all just got up. We don't get up early like _some people_ on a Saturday," Enrique teased. "Early? This is late for me. I was supposed to be up at six this morning. I'm a little behind today." She checked her watch again. "If you don't mind, I am on a schedule. I'll have to talk to you later. Sorry." he shrugged. "It's cool," he winked. "See ya, _chica_." She waved to him and his mom whom she spotted peeking past their kitchen curtains. "Tell your mother I said, _hallo_. _Totsiens._"

The song says: Deep in the jungle, they are all around you. The spirits of the motherland are protecting you with all their hearts. Trust not the one who embraces you by the shoulder. But the one who holds you by the hand. For he will surely lead the way. To the spirits of the motherland. Of the motherland...

Kat: shit

Ja: yes

Dankie: thank you

Totsiens: goodbye

Perfect Chemistry and its series is not mine. None of the characters are owned (sadly) by me except for my own and I think it should be well know by now that Google Translate helped me with the translations which means nine times out ten they won't be fully correct, but you at least get the gist. Sorry for updating so late and it being so short. I would write more but I really do have to go to bed before my mom comes in here fussing about me staying up so late Vale!


End file.
